When You Wake
by Se7enSarang
Summary: After a tragic bus accident, Ryoma is the only conscious survivor of the Seigaku team. But Ryoma lost his memory! Will Fuji be able to bring it back? FR
1. The Crash

When You Wake  
  
I sat squeezed in between the window and Momo.  
  
"Momo-senpai," I accented the senpai. "Move over!"  
  
"You're the one that wanted the window seat! If you don't like it then let me sit there!" He protested, quite loudly, I might add.  
  
"Yada."  
  
He sighs, "At least all of the seats are comfortable. Too bad Tezuka isn't here."  
  
Tezuka wouldn't have looked happy *had* he been here, he's the most stoic person I've met. Although, I did agree with Momo, these charter buses were really fancy. Especially with all the regular members sitting in the back eating food prepared by Kawamura's dad.  
  
"Even though Tezuka went back to Germany after the game and we won the nationals- " Oishi's last comment was greeted with cheer from the entire bus. "DOESN'T mean that training over the summer is going to be any easier!"  
  
People booed loudly but I smiled, knowing what was coming next.  
  
Oishi glanced over at me and smiled, "On Tezuka and Ryuuzaki's behalf I'd like to announce that Echizen will be Seigaku's next captain!"  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"Echizen, we love you and your LENIENT summer program, right?!"  
  
"Congratulations, Ochibi!"  
  
"Greato! Echizen!" Someone had obviously handed Kawamura-senpai a racket.  
  
"Sssssss."  
  
"Congratulations, Echizen." Smile.  
  
"I'll be vice president, right? I DO have two years tennis experience.well, three now."  
  
"We'll help in any way we can."  
  
I, of course, planned to invite all of the regulars, that are leaving, to practice during the summer. With Inui's juice, I will be able to keep the new regular members in line. Even though, Inui frankly scares me.  
  
A dish full of tempura shoved under my nose pulls me back into the party on the bus.  
  
"You shouldn't eat so much at once, the other teams could have poisoned the food as revenge," I tell Momo-senpai.  
  
"Yea, well, at least I'll die happy!" Momo leaps out of his seat to grab some more food. I shoot him a glare.  
  
"You should put on your seat belt, it would be a shame if the driver kicked you out on the next stop," I grin.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Move," I order him as I stand up.  
  
"What, why should I?" he asks me.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom, I can't stand seeing you eat," I joke.  
  
"Well, if I don't let you go, it would be a wonderful joke if I saw the captain wet his pants," he laughs and ruffles my hair. My face scrunches up in a scowl. He moves out of the way and I go head into the bathroom. At least all of us sat in the back, and the bathroom was close. I open the door, but someone grabs my wrist before I walk in.  
  
Fuji's hand holds me back. He looks serious as he pulls me in. I look around, and see that nobody else is paying attention to us. "Echizen, look after Fuji Yuuta."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" I ask as he pushes me away, and looks away smiling. "That's funny Eiji."  
  
What? I can see I won't be getting any explanation. I go into the bathroom, feeling Fuji staring. I frown. What was Fuji talking about? Perhaps he wanted me to keep an eye on his brother, because he'll be in high school? But it was still strange of him to call his brother by his full name.  
  
Well, Fuji always was a strange guy. I sigh. Damn charming too, I'll miss him, especially since I know I developed feelings for him. I guess I'll never find out if Fuji could ever feel the same way, since he's leaving.  
  
The closest thing I ever got to him emotionally was that time he cheered me up after I lost badly to my dad. My dad had taken it incredibly easy on me, and I still couldn't get a point across! It was probably due to the fact that I had found out about my aunt's death. The next day, I acted as if nothing had happened. Fuji was the only one who noticed something was wrong, and comforted me.  
  
I frown. It's not just Fuji that I'll miss. Most of the regular team is leaving. They've all drawn me to them. Practices won't be the same without the playful competition and quirks that all the players brought to the team. I'm not sure I'll miss the Inui juice, but...  
  
I smile as I wash my hands. My happiness is cut short by the sudden turn of the bus.  
  
I'm knocked into the door.  
  
I hear screams outside. What's going on? Why is the bus going out of control?  
  
I frantically pull on the bathroom door as the bus keeps swerving, trying to knock me off my feet. The door is stuck, damn it! I kick it, but I only fall down.  
  
A billion screams sound out at once.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
"AAAAAaaaaaggghhh!"  
  
"Everyone, calm down!"  
  
"My God!!!!!"  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Ohmygod!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
The bus shudders as it breaks through something. "Ow!" My arm got cut.  
  
I feel myself go cold, the only voice I hear saying, "The train.."  
  
Screams fill the air.  
  
The bus shakes and then everything goes black.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chibi Dibi:  
  
This is my first angsty fanfic. Don't worry about the precious Seigaku team. Unless of course, you're HIS fan, or HIS fan. No, just kidding. Or AM I? Well, you'll just have to read on to see what happens. 


	2. Kioku

When You Wake  
  
Kioku  
  
By Dr. Mwahaha  
  
::TV flickers on::  
  
"We have just received information of a highway accident. Several cars crashed into each other after a flood left the road slippery. One charter bus carrying junior high students crashed into a train."  
  
Train dented on its side. Bus lays on its side, its entire left side crushed.  
  
"Helicopters are on the scene. The entire area is blocked off, until further notice. Rescue is already searching for survivors. None have been found so far, and police believe none will be found. We will keep you posted on the status of this accident."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sirens blasted next to the fireman's ear. Tokio ignored it and kept working as quickly as he could. Perhaps there really were going to be no survivors. This bus was as silent as the rest of the vehicles, and far beyond repair. He didn't want to find another car full of death. For once, he wanted to find at least one person alive, without serious injury. All they had found were people who were paralyzed, in a coma, or dead. Yet, his heart still held hope.  
  
The tools finally opened the bus to them. Tokio leapt in only to find everyone unconscious. He motioned for his team to go in.  
  
"Can anybody hear me?" one of his team members called out.  
  
The scene before them would have shocked them had they not been used to it.  
  
Broken glass found itself a new place in young boy's skins.  
  
Twisted metal was dug into a couple of boys.  
  
Bend seats trapped some of them.  
  
Blood and dust covered all of them, everyone having hit their head, or  
been hit by passing objects.  
  
"Boss, I don't think anyone's going to pull through this one," Ryuuji looks sick. I shoot him an exasperated look as I move quickly to the boy next to me and feel for a pulse or another sign of life. The rest of the members are doing the same.  
  
"This one's alive!" Ryuuji yells out.  
  
"Alright, get me some medical help here! We need to get these boys into a hospital as soon as possible!" I command my team. Then I whisper under my breath, "Humans are stronger than they seem."  
  
We get all the bodies and survivors out. I blink back tears, there are only nine survivors. I am supposed to be strong in this job, but I can't stand to see so many children die in a single sweep. Unfortunately, I know that the surviving children have little chance of ever waking up and leading a normal life again.  
  
"There's another car we haven't gotten to," Onyuu reports. (Originally, 'informs me'.)  
  
"Alright, I just feel like we're missing something," I go back for a quick look. There's a slight muffled knocking sound.  
  
"Is anyone there?" I walk towards the sound carefully. Approaching the end of the bus, the sound gets a little louder. The bathroom! Someone's in the bathroom. I run towards the door. The pounding is coming from inside. I pull on the door, but it's jammed shut.  
  
"There's someone still in here! I need help opening the door!" My team members rush over. One pulls out a pick and opens the door.  
  
Lying on the floor is a young boy, injured, but alive and conscious. The first one.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
"You have to let us through!" Ryoma's mom yelled at the policeman.  
  
"Our son's in there!" Nanjiroh joined in.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in. We are trying to keep the situation under control."  
  
"Where are the survivors being taken?" Ryoma's mom asked. The policeman felt bad for her, knowing there were precious little survivors, and the odds were against her in finding her child.  
  
"They are being taken to Kibou Hospital."  
  
Ryoma's parents headed as fast as they could towards the hospital.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Echizen is in room 579, but we're not letting anyone see him right now," the nurse told Echizen's parents.  
  
"We're his parents and we demand to see our son!" Ryoma's mom protested.  
  
"The hospital can't risk having reporters trying to get a story done. Can I see some ID?" She looked at their driver's license then quickly back up at them. "All right, just go through that door, it's the fifth door to the right."  
  
Ryoma's parents rushed to the room where they found their son laying on a bed. A doctor and two nurses next to him.  
  
"Ryoma's parents?" the doctor noted. "I'm Koji, the doctor in charge of your son. I'll leave you and Echizen-kun alone for a few minutes."  
  
Ryoma's mom tearfully looked at her sleeping son. She stood next to Ryoma, who opened his eyes.  
  
"Mom?" Ryoma asked tiredly, looking at her and then at the man next to her. "Dad."  
  
"Just relax, you had us so worried, but you're alive and well," his dad spoke softly. As soon as he had seen what happened on TV, he and his wife rushed to find their son. When they heard there were no survivors, Ryoma's parents thought they lost their son.  
  
"What happened, and why am I in the hospital?" Ryoma asked his parents.  
  
"You were in a bus accident," his mom whispered through tears.  
  
"A bus? I don't remember," Ryoma looked confused. "What was I doing on a bus?"  
  
"Relax, you don't have to strain yourself," Nanjiroh told Ryoma. "You just won the national tournament! You should be feeling quite proud of yourself right now!"  
  
"We, of course, assume you won, but I'm sure you played wonderfully," his mom explained.  
  
"The national tournament? For what?" Ryoma was beginning to develop a headache. "I was playing tennis?"  
  
"You were preparing for it for weeks now, how could you forget?" his mom wondered.  
  
The doctor walked back into the room. "Hello, Echizen, I see you're awake. You're a pretty strong for your age."  
  
"Koji-sensei, our son doesn't remember the tournament he was just in. How bad was he injured?" Ryoma's dad asked.  
  
The doctor sighed, "Echizen-kun didn't suffer many injuries. However, he bumped his head and is suffering from temporary amnesia. He probably won't be able to remember months or years of what has happened recently. What's the last thing that you remember?"  
  
"It was my first day at school. Karupin fell on me to wake me up. I remember playing this guy on the Seigaku tennis team. He was injured. There were also two other guys picking on a few freshmen. That's it."  
  
Silence ensued for a few seconds.  
  
Ryoma paled, "How much time has passed since we came to Japan?"  
  
Nanjiroh turned toward the doctor, "My son won't remember anything that happened in the last year?! Koji-sensei, you have to do something!"  
  
Ryoma's mom tried to calm her husband down while addressing the doctor, "Koji-sensei, you must understand that this comes as quite a shock to us."  
  
"Yes, I know, but with proper therapy, Echizen-kun should be able to regain his memory," Koji-sensei reassured them. "But for now, I think that rest is what he needs."  
  
"We'll come back when you wake up to take you home, dearest," Ryoma's mom kissed him goodbye.  
  
"Don't push yourself too hard to remember, we'll work on that later," Nanjiroh also kissed his son's forehead.  
  
As they walked down the hall, Koji-sensei explained what needed to be done.  
  
"This will be difficult on him," Ryoma's mom noted.  
  
"Yes, especially since I've been informed that he is the sole survivor of the crash," Koji-sensei informed them.  
  
"What?! The entire team died?" Nanjiroh exclaimed.  
  
"The entire team didn't die," a new voice said behind him. They turned around to find Ryuuzaki-sensei looking glum. "Only the varsity team and their friends were on that bus."  
  
"Well, there are technically seven other students that survived the crash, but all of them are paralyzed or in a coma," Koji-sensei looked at his note pad. "Arai Ryuujin, Inui Sadahara, Katou Kachirou, Kaidoh Kaoru, Kawamura Takashi, Mizuno Katsuo, and Fuji Syuusuke."  
  
"But Echizen was the only survivor in the entire crash that regained consciousness. He will be considered the sole survivor by the media," Ryuuzaki-sensei pointed out.  
  
"What will he say? He doesn't even remember his teammates or the accident, much less comment on the tragedy!" Ryoma's mom protested.  
  
"Don't worry, the hospital will make sure to the media away until you take your son home," Koji-sensei assured them.  
  
"And I'll make it clear to the media that no one is to bother Echizen," Ryuuzaki-sensei said determinedly. "Just make sure that Ryoma rests and doesn't become too stressed."  
  
"We'll try to help him, but I can't even begin to think about how difficult this will be for Ryoma," Nanjiroh told them. "An entire year taken from him..."  
  
"If you need any help, please don't hesitate to call me," Ryuuzaki offered sincerely.  
  
"Thank you. If you could just inform us of when Echizen wakes up, that would be most appreciated, Koji-sensei," Nanjiroh asked.  
  
"Of course," Koji-sensei said goodbye.  
  
As Ryoma's parents went by the registrar, they were intrigued by a conversation between the young man and the nurse.  
  
"-sorry, but only family is being allowed in to see Echizen," the nurse said as if she had said it many times before.  
  
"You don't understand, my brother said I had to see him!" the young man, who had short hair and a cross shaped scar on his forehead, insisted.  
  
"Please calm down, sir, I know you're frustrated, but I can't let you in to see Echizen."  
  
"What's your name?" Ryoma's mom asked the young man. The young man's eyes flickered over to her.  
  
"I need to see Echizen, my brother said to see him if something bad were to happen," the young man told them, angry and on the verge of tears.  
  
Ryoma's mom looked up at her husband, who told the young man that he was welcome to come see Echizen over at his house as soon as Ryoma came home. As they left the hospital, they wondered what would happen when Ryoma went back to school. All of his friends were either dead, in a coma, or forgotten.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I didn't quite know what else to put at the end, so it seems kind of unfinished. However, I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
  
By the way, I apologize to all of the fans of the Seigaku members that I killed. I'll be sure to write an epilogue where they are all having incredible fun in heaven.  
  
But be sure to look forward to some Fuji/Ryoma (Yes, Fuji Syuusuke, not Fuji Yuuta) as well as some twists in the next chapter.  
  
Oh yes, if all of you remember Arai-senpai, you'll notice that they never once (manga, fanbook, or anime) mention his first name, so I made it up! ^_^  
  
The rest of this fanfic will be written from Ryoma's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Takeshi Konomi. This story belongs to me and if anyone tries to copy parts of it without my permission, I'll be most angry. *_* 


End file.
